


Nightmare From The Past

by RadikinSkywalker



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadikinSkywalker/pseuds/RadikinSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie wakes up from a nightmare about his past, causing him to break down into tears and seeking Freddy for his comfort who wakes up as he heard the rabbit's cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare From The Past

Based off from this OTP Prompt post on Tumblr:  
Your OTP is sleeping in their bed. Person A wakes up from a nightmare of something tragic that happened years ago. They start to cuddle up to person B. The dream was too much and they start to cry and this wakes up person B. Person B holds Person A.

Heavily based off from one of my anthro AUs AKA Secret Agent AU where Bonnie's parents were murdered when he was young. Yes, the animatronics in this AU have parents.  
Pairings: Fronnie (Freddy/Bonnie)  
Person A - Bonnie  
Person B - Freddy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie jolted awake with a gasp as he broke into cold sweat. He clutched the blanket close to him, his heart hammering against his chest and his breathing was frantic. "M-Mom...? D-Dad...?" He called out weakly, his limbs shaking. He blinked a couple times, his vision coming into view as he realized that he was in his and Freddy's house. He flattened his ears back before laying back down on the bed, looking over to the bear who was still sleeping soundly, hearing a few soft snores from him. He snuggled close to him, afraid to go back to sleep as he could vividly remember the events that happened in his nightmare. "M-Mom... D-Dad..." He whimpered softly, pressing closer to Freddy's back, feeling his fur against his. He clenched his eyes shut as images started to appear in his mind, remembering a shadowed figure with a sick, twisted grin on it's face, it's eyes blank white. He could hear the laughs, the screams of his parents, gunshots echoing. He could remember all of it. His father pushing him into the wardrobe in his room to keep him hidden from the murderer. Going out from it only to find out his parents laying across the floor as he went out from his room, blood pooled around their bodies, bullet wounds on their bodies.

"N-No... No... No! NO! I don't want to remember any of this!" He shouted, tears welling up in his eyes as he buried his face into Freddy's back. "I want my mom and dad back!" He cried out as he started to sob, his body shivering as he pressed closer to him. Freddy twitched and slowly opened his eyes, looking over to his shoulder to see Bonnie sobbing. "Bonnie?" He murmured, turning over to face him. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" He asked, tilting his chin up. "I-I... I want them back... I want my parents back!" The rabbit sobbed against Freddy's chest. The bear frowned and pulled Bonnie close in his arms, looking at him with a worried look. "Oh... Bonnie... I... It's just a nightmare..." He whispered, rubbing his back softly. "Y-Your... Your parents aren't coming back, Bonnie..." He added, flattening his ears as the rabbit sobbed harder against his chest. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Bonnie... I'm sorry you have to go through this... But don't worry, I'm here for you Bon... I'll be by your side and keep you safe... I'll protect you, I promise..." He said assuringly, holding him closer as he continued to rub his back softly.

Bonnie sniffled and looked up at the bear, hiccuping softly as he clung onto him. "D-Don't... Don't leave me p-please..." He whimpered. Freddy shook his head and stroked the rabbit's cheek softly. "I'm never leaving you, baby... I promise you that..." He whispered, planting a soft kiss to his nose. Bonnie snuggled close to the bear and nuzzled his face into his chest, curling up in his arms. Freddy sighed and frowned as he continued to hold Bonnie close in his arms, keeping him safe and protected as he continued to rub his back softly before moving his hand to stroke his ears back.

The rabbit blinked as he could see a pair of glowing blank, white eyes in the darkness. His eyes widened and his pupils narrowing into slits as he felt his breathing quickening in panic. "N-No... No... NO! N-Not you!" He screeched, pushing Freddy away from him as he backed away. "S-Stay away from me!" He yelled, shivering violently in fear. The bear blinked, his eyes widening as he looked behind him only to see nothing before looking back at the panicked rabbit. "Bonnie! Bonnie, calm down!" He urged firmly as he brought him back into his arms, hugging him close. "Bonnie, you're hallucinating. Nothing is there, you're safe with me." He said, looking down at him worriedly as he started rubbing his back again. Bonnie blinked a couple of times as the pair of glowing eyes suddenly disappeared from the darkness, his eyes dilating slightly, though his breathing was still frantic. He whimpered and clung to Freddy tightly, burying his face into his chest as he cough and hiccuped.

Freddy frowned and sighed, moving his hand to stroke the fur on his head and ears back softly. "My poor Bonnie... My poor baby bunny..." He whispered, resting his head on top of his, nuzzling his forehead softly. "Shh... It's okay Bonnie... It's alright, you're safe here with me and no one's gonna harm you..." He murmured in a soft, gentle and assuring tone. Bonnie sniffled and closed his eyes, whimpering softly and holding onto the bear tightly as his body still shook slightly. The bear continued to stroke his fur and ears back softly, calming him down. "It's all okay, Bonnie... It will be alright..." He whispered gently as he held him close against his chest. "My poor bunny..." He frowned and licked his forehead a few times, making one of the rabbit's ears twitch a bit.

Bonnie slowly blinked open his eyes and looked up at Freddy, leaning into the touch as he started stroking his cheek softly, noticing the sad smile on the bear's face. "It will be okay, baby... You still have me..." Freddy whispered, leaning down to kiss his nose softly. "God... I love you so much..." He added, hugging him somewhat tightly as he nuzzled his face into the rabbit's neck before looking back at him. "I-I love y-you too, Freddy..." He murmured, nuzzling him in return as he pressed as close as he could against the bear's warm body, sniffling softly.

Freddy smiled and licked Bonnie's cheeks softly before nuzzling him. He pulled the blankets over the both of them as he continued to hold the rabbit close in his arms, keeping him safe and warm as he noticed his partner curling up somewhat tightly into a ball in his arms, half of his face buried against his chest. "Maybe you should go back to sleep, you haven't been sleeping well lately and you need a proper one..." He whispered, stroking his ears back. "Don't worry, I will stay up in case you have another nightmare." He added, kissing his forehead.

Bonnie nodded and yawned softly, his eyelids drooping as Freddy started humming a gentle lullaby. He pressed closer to the bear's body for warmth and buried his face into his chest, his eyes slowly falling closed and drifted off to sleep. The bear sighed as the rabbit drifted off in his arms, caressing the side of his face softly and gently as he continued to hold him close. He nuzzled his cheek softly before licking it. "Sleep well, Bonnie..." He whispered, stroking his fur and ears back as he slept.


End file.
